


Run away or face it!?

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Coldplay (Band), Crossing Lines, Depeche Mode, Pretty Little Liars, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dangerous, F/M, Guns, Hospital, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secrets Revealed, Violence, Weapons, cold blood murder, gasoline, hostages, the naked truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: After being held as hostages, Pam shot Ryan like 8 times and murdered him in cold blood in front of everyone, then Stella is taken to the hospital who is fighting for her life, will she still be alive or die? And the details on how she threw away the body is just shockingDid Pam commit a crime?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful lie: Me and Dave (chapter 14 part 2 and 3)

_"I killed him, I killed him, I killed him, I killed him, I killed him and I have no regrets about this, Ryan Sanders deserved to die just like this, the same shit he wanted to do with Jennifer in front of her daughter, I hope she's doing well on her way to the hospital, I'm afraid cuz anthrax is such a mortal disease used by terrorists in wars or even enemies of the state, maybe against them but I just need to burn him like he wanted to burn Dave"_ \- thought Pam while she drops her gun on the floor and doesn't make any expression, she only looks at the dead body which belongs to her enemy who was taken down by her in self defense but also in cold blood murder; there Jennifer and Dave look at her astonished and shocked at the same time, how can someone like her is capable of doing such a thing? Shooting a person in front of everyone? The couple isn't only shocked but concerned about their daughter's life because before the shooting happened, Stella was forced to receive an anthrax injection, then fell down and started shaking, begging for help; luckily Gareth and Sara has taken her to the nearest hospital. Minutes later, Pam turns around and looks at them feeling quiet and relieved, takes her gun from the floor and says: I know this is really hard for you, I understand but please I really need your help to get rid of this fucking body which is lying in the floor, guys are you ok? 

There's not a immediate reply but in just a few seconds, she hears a reply from Jennifer: I don't know what to say but thank you

 

PAM: why? I was about to punch your face against the wall, luckily I didn't

DAVE: what she said is that you saved our lives 

JENNIFER: I'm confused about everything, specially about you and Gareth but thanks a lot for saving our lives

PAM: I can't believe it, you're always welcome, mmm...I'd like to ask you a question

DAVE: I won't take that body in my car, you're crazy!!!! *scared*

JENNIFER: why don't you call the police? *worried*

PAM: you two are completely crazy if I ever call the police, they would think I murdered someone in your house and then I'd become the most wanted woman *anxious* and I'm screwed, the CIA knows that Callahan is on the run and is capable of doing awful things and if it's not him, it's me or Gareth

DAVE: what are you talking about? Why didn't you tell us you worked for them?

PAM: it's dangerous, I risked my life for saving other people, my parents were murdered when I was a teen and since then I've been looking for justice until now

JENNIFER: I didn't know that about your parents I'm really sorry

PAM: don't worry, Jen can you help me to throw somewhere else this corpse? 

JENNIFER: I won't definitely do it, Pam? where are you going?

DAVE: Pam? Pam, you just can't get away like this! Hey!! 

 

Suddenly when none of them want to help Pam, she immediately puts a roof over the dead body and takes it by herself to Dave's trunk! there Pam seems to have lost her mind, loads her gun with more bullets, drinks a bit of whiskey and starts the engine; although this seems unreal the girl killed one of her worst enemies with her own hands but her worst fear is ending up behind bars for her entire life, at home Dave sees his surroundings and there are two dead bodies in his house, here he sends a message to Andy and Martin saying "I'm fine, don't worry about me, I hope this will sort out soon" and in Jennifer's case, she's got mixed feelings about eerything, first it was the lies Pam told to her and so her beloved husband _(he cheated on her more than once)_ and the way Pam saved her family's life! _"Pam is missing and I need to find her soon, maybe I'd go out to see if she's still here with the body but the only thing I see a note saying that she will be back soon, I don't know how she started to behave this way, I mean since she started to deal with Post Traumatic Stress Desorder after the incident at the hotel...the child who lost belonged to my husband and I don't know how she killed that guy just like that, like she didn't have feelings or even feel something, I'm not sure but this...this...this is really confussing and who is really Gareth? I don't get why Joanne didn't tell him the truth about that, I don't want to think she left her child but if Lincoln and Gareth are the same person? Since when Gareth is Gareth? What really happened to him?"_ \- thought Jennifer confused but also scared about the naked truth she found out in that letter Joanne wrote and sent it in a yellow envelope. 

At the hospital, Gareth and Sara are still reading Time Magazine while they wait for the results, half an hour later a doctor and a nurse comes out of the room and say: are you her siblings or? 

GARETH: we are her friends

SARA: not siblings but friends, how is she doctor?

DOCTOR: the patient's recovery is just a miracle, she's a survivor just like Pamela Woods survived to an attempted murder

GARETH: *surprised* can we see her now? 

SARA: I brought cookies 

DOCTOR: you can see her in five minutes

 

A couple of minutes later both Sara and Gareth visit Stella who is in the room 310, there the blondie says: guys you saved my life, where are my parents? where's Pam? How's everything? 

SARA: Pam killed Ryan in front of everyone, your parents witnessed everything *concerned*

GARETH: they're ok in spite of everything but Pam refuses to call the police

STELLA ROSE: why? Where's Pam?

SARA: I have no idea where she is, your mom sent me a message and said she's on her way to the hospital, she's bringing you a present

STELLA ROSE: thank you and my dad?

Now there's an awkward silence in the room but minutes later Gareth says: he's coming too, don't worry and how are you feeling?

STELLA ROSE: I'm feeling better now but the doctors said that I can't go home yet

SARA: if the doctor says take your medicine, you should do it because as far as I know people who got infected with anthrax died or had several damage in their inner organs 

GARETH: terrorists use them as biological weapons and can kill masive population, comunities among all people, it can affect to animals too 

STELLA ROSE: I knew that anthrax is used by terrorists and who tried to poison me? Sara, Gareth emm...do you know who? Please tell me *concerned*

SARA: First I thought it was Richard and then Ryan

GARETH: it was Ryan Sanders who poisoned you, he threw you to the floor and you started to shake, you were begging for your life and you're here alive, you're such a lucky person, just imagine your parents if you weren't here anymore, I bet they'd suffer a lot to see their only child suffering

STELLA ROSE: I also have a brother who is older than me, he would also suffer too 

SARA: I know that, Pam lost her parents years ago and Gareth found out the naked truth about his past

STELLA ROSE: I'm confused about the letter

GARETH: when you said that your brother and I were related as brothers, that my name is Lincoln Fox and not Gareth Rogers, this is confusing for everyone, your mom found it out before us, I never understood why Jo never told me the truth

SARA: I bet she had her own reasons and we shouldn't talk about it, we have a patient recovering from a serious virus

GARETH: ok, forget what I said, you know how shitty I can be when I get anxious 

SARA: just calm down, we need Pam here or where she is? 

 

Meanwhile the three continue talking, something unexpected and miraciously happens, Pam arrives in the room 310 with black sunglasses and takes them off, there everyone sees she's got her right eye blacked and asks her what happened _"I'm not sure if I can be honest with them or I just can't lie anymore, I know someone did this to me"_ -thought Pam before giving a properly answer to her friends in the hospital room, so she takes her trench coat off and says: I'll tell you what really happened exactly after the shooting, I know I shot 8 times to Ryan Sanders, I knew he was dying in the process and I did it because he deserved to suffer the same way your parents and I suffered and after that, I kicked his dead body twice with my left foot

SARA: I know you did that while Gareth and I took Stella to the hospital

STELLA ROSE: Pam, are you ok? Thanks a lot for saving my life and saving my parents

PAM: I have no words to express how I'm feeling now, it's the first time I sacrificed myself to save other people, I'm happy that you're alive

STELLA ROSE: thank you Pam, tell us what happened, Sara and Gareth want to know

PAM: well after I killed Ryan with my own hands, after the 8 times I shot him dead, after all of this I put a roof and roll him over him, then took it to your dad's car and I'm not sure if you would ever see me the same after I say 

GARETH: did you chop him into pieces?

PAM: I'm not Hannibal Lecter Ga! I covered both the roof and his body in gasoline and I took the lighter, threw it there and I burned him, I burned his dead body, I'm sorry about the confession I've just made

Here everybody is shocked including Pam who made that kind of confession, but before arriving at the hospital, Pam stopped driving the car in a place completely far away from the house in which everything was covered in leaves, trees and even there were a few snakes, so she got out of the car and opened the car's trunk, there she carried the body and threw it to the ground, at that moment Pam took the gallon, opened it carefully and covers the body fully in gasoline, threw the empty gallon in the ground and took a lighter, in the woods the girl said to herself: Now that I killed you Sanders, it's time to say officially goodbye from this cruel world, I'm gonna make you sleep forever and I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your fucking entire life Sanders, you made my life miserable and I will always hate you, you've been such a scum to us, what you did to this family has no forgiveness and I'll burn you and you'll burn like this now and the same will happen when you arrive in hell, for all your sins, for all your lies, for what you did to Skylar, for what you did to Andy Fletcher, for what you did to Dave and for what you did to me when I was dating you! 

Quickly Pam took the lighter and burned Ryan's dead body, as the deadman started to burn with the roof, Pam went away and started the car's engine to go to the hospital to meet Sara and Gareth and also visit Stella who feels better now; when Pam made that kind of confession to her friends, they felt as if she lost her mind completely due to her condition and the feeling that she was always under attack; however, Dave and Jennifer had no idea Pam burned a dead body in the woods and let it burn until it ended up with ashes and ashes!!!

Did Pam ever commit a crime? What will happen if she confess the same thing to Stella's parents? 

 

As long as she got rid of her worst enemy on earth, Pam had no idea the CIA is looking for her and offers $78 million dollars as a reward and the same was for Gareth, the two best agents who turned whistleblowers and dangerous people for their organization!!!!!

 

> _What if there was no light?_
> 
> _Nothing wrong nothing right_

 


	2. Run away from here or face what's coming up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what will they do after the CIA turned against them?   
> Will they survive?  
> Gareth leaves a note on Dave's lap saying thank you but that isn't everything at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following story belongs to the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave (chapter 14 part 4)

Although everything seemed to be calm after all, Pam didn't realize that someone is looking for her and she wasn't the only one, Gareth was also a new target for the organization who trained them for so many years; telling the truth isn't a crime but telling lies are a crime but it's necessary to survive or even to avoid problems. 2 hours later, Pam and Gareth go out of the hospital room to be on their way to the cafeteria, then Sara follows them, at the moment Pam request a bottle of water and a muffin, Sara and Gareth a cup of expresso for each other and two crossaints. _"I hope everything is going to be ok, I mean Stella is ok after all, I save her parents' life and also her but what about me? what about Gareth? I'm afraid that someone will turn against me and then make a conspiracy against me just like they did it to my dad when I was only 14...I need help, I can't do this on my own, Ga should help me or at least Sara, I hope J can also help me, I trained him about weapons but I'm afraid of the CIA finding out his real name and I can't stand this anymore, telling the truth was relief for me and everyone but I should pay a fucking price for it just like Julian and Manning did...I'm afraid of losing my life, I'm too young to die"_ -thought Pam while drinking her bottle of water, immediately the girl starts eating her muffin when suddenly she watches the tv from two tables away and see the BBC chanel saying the following sentence.

> _Good night this is Katherine Jonesy, today we're going to talk about more cases about whistleblowing, first of all it's reported that the CIA is looking forward to find his two Private First Class Special Agents Pamela Woods, Gareth Rogers and Richard Callahan, according to the organization they are considered to be armed and be dangerous in any circumstance, they're offering a suger huge reward in case the people who are on the run are found dead or alive, also it's reported that one of them was accused of joining the mafia and..._

Here Pam, Gareth and Sara look at each other and stay in silence for about a quarter, meanwhile in the room 310 Jennifer and Dave spend time with their daughter, Pam and Gareth feel like their lives are already over, they feel like their lives are about to be in a countdown to zero and then die painfully! What will they do after they found out the CIA turned against them? Why would they even do that? Even though Pam told the truth to Jennifer about herself and her relationship with Dave, Stella knew exactly what Pam did the day they accidentaly met in her house. By the way, the only chance to be alive is running away and hiding somewhere else where they won't be seen or recognized so easily, however, the problem is big and awful: first Pam was pregnant and lied about the father's baby to everyone, then someone else found out the truth about Gareth's real name (Lincoln Fox) and also that the two said they were working for the CIA to both Dave and Jennifer, but before they knew that, it was Martin who found out the truth about Gareth's doing as a living!!! The chance of being alive can decrease if they do nothing and if they'd face it, they'd risk their lives at the point of murdering someone to prove they'd be still alive! _"I'm so fucking screwed, what I am gonna do now? First it was Stella who told me about the fucking letter but Jen did it first, then how the heck Jo never told me about it? Who I really am? I need to find out who named me Gareth and who raised me and why I always saw Joanne as a friend and not as a mother! I'm not sure if I can live after this"_ \- thought Gareth getting anxious every time he remembers what he heard while he was watching tv with Pam and Sara; Pam on her side feels like her world is crashing down, everything she's ever known is falling down.

 _"The chance to stay alive is running away, I'm gonna leave all behind, all I know is falling, I'm not sure if I can ever survive to this, I'm not a criminal, I'm innocent, everyone deserves to know for what I've been through my life"_ -thought Pam when she gets into the bathroom, washes her face with cold water and says: I don't wanna live anymore, I'm just screwed and I need someone to comfort me and I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my life, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in prison *cries* I'd better kill myself or I don't know. Whilts the girl cries harder on her own, Sara hears this from outside and replies: Pam, you don't deserve to going through shit again, you're such a worthy person for me and stop saying those things to yourself, please open the door

PAM: you can get into the bathroom Sara, where's Gareth?

SARA: he's sitting outside the room 310, Dave fell asleep sitting in a chair

PAM: I can relate that my friend, it's his child SARA: tell me why are you crying? I wanna help you Pam

PAM: I'm the most wanted agent for the CIA and so Gareth, I don't know how they did this to me, what was wrong?

SARA: telling the truth isn't wrong

PAM: I agree with that and I..I *cries* Sara, tell me what are you gonna do if you were me right now? Would you run away or face whatever the fuck you have to face?

SARA: I could face it but I'm not sure, I can help you to run away with Gareth but what if?

PAM: I'm a dangerous person, I killed Ryan in front of this couple and then took Dave's car with Ryan's dead body on it and burned him in the woods, tell me am I a criminal?

SARA: you're not a criminal Pam, you're my best friend, I've known you for more than six years and I won't let those people hurt you *sad*

PAM: I know that Sara but I need to talk with anyone about it, my life is in risk and it's time to save myself

Those days weren't good for her as she revealed the naked truth to Jennifer and almost had a fight against each other, that Dave found out his lover lied to him about his job and studies because it was such a big risk! After a couple of minutes, Gareth feels someone by his side and abruptly wakes up, immediately he says: Pam, is it you? Here the boy hears a familiar female voice: it's me Jennifer, what happened? Where's Pam? I'd like to talk with her

GARETH: I don't really know but I bet she's in the bathroom

JENNIFER: ok Gareth, how are you?

GARETH: I'm more or less ok, I think my life is almost over now and so Pam

JENNIFER: why? *curious* Please tell me, I can give you a good advice 

GARETH: remember when Pam and I told you we work for the CIA? mm they...they...*nervous*

JENNIFER: my God, you look nervous Gareth, are you ok? Please calm down, what happened? Did you get fired?

GARETH: they turned against me and now I'm the most dangerous and wanted person in the world, I heard Pam was crying in the bathroom, our lives are just over, I don't wanna be in jail for the rest of my life because my life is just confusing and I want to know the truth about who I really am

JENNIFER: *shocked* why are they doing this to you? Telling the truth isn't a crime Gareth, you don't deserve such an awful treatment, please call Pam

In that moment, Gareth stands up, starts looking for Pam and surprinsingly finds her outside the bathroom with Sara, there Jennifer meet the two girls and start talking with them while he takes his phone and leaves a voice message saying "I need somewhere else to hide, I'm gonna die, I have no chance of living and I need more supplies, food, drinks and bullets, please this isn't a joke, the shit is getting real and I'm screwed, I'm not the only one, Pam is in trouble too and I'm afraid something horrible is gonna happen at anytime" Suddenly when Gareth finishes sending the voice message to a "friend" of his, he enters the hospital room and sees Dave's asleep, here he writes a note in a piece of paper

_"Already over now, countdown to zero, I'm gonna die, Lincoln and Gareth are the same person and he's going to die, sending all my love to your family, specially to those one you love the most, thank you for everything, it's time to say goodbye :(_

_with love Gareth Rogers"_

As the boy leaves the note in the singer's lap, he walks silently to get outta there and figure out what's happening between Sara, Pam and Jen; minutes and hours count, everything counts right now if Gareth and Pam want to stay alive during the hard process of their whole lives, will they survive? what will happen if someone else was involved?

 

The next day, Pam wakes up at half past five in the morning, eats the rest of her banana muffin and starts walking in circles until she gets into the room and stares at her surroundings, there the girl only thinks that running away is a way to sort problems out but in fact facing them is better even if it's horrible for her, the worst crime isn't telling the truth is because of telling the truth people point at the one who did it and condenm he/she guilty, whistleblowing is a crime if the person works as a spy or in the army but what would happen if Pam said for the last time she would be alive??? Pam is too young to die and so her friends, the only chance they have is that someone else receives them in a place where they won't be recognized so easily, in addition, the two know well what happens when someone decides to blow the whistle, the consequences for it are awful, a life in prison or death penalty! 20 minutes later, when Pam is starring at the window, Dave wakes up and sees a note written by hand in his lap and thinks _"Gareth is too young to die and no it's not his time to say goodbye, I know that someone told him the truth but why he was never told about that ot why my son never told me about it? Was he afraid of my reaction? I would've accepted Gareth as my son, even if he wasn't blood related to me, no...I need to talk to him seriously but before this, I need to call my friends, I don't know what's going on right now, if he wants to go, I wish him the best but Gareth is too young to die, he shouldn't think like that, I don't even understand how someone trained him so well to hide his feelings, his emotions, everything, I just don't understand"_

 _"If I want to live, I should look for it, I saved other people's lives and now is my turn to save myself"_ \- thought Pam desperate when she immediately turns around and greets Dave with a smile, then she says: what happened to your friend?

PAM: I'm screwed and so him, I'm the most wanted person right now and I need to run away

DAVE: what do you mean?

PAM: I'm dangerous and they're looking for me, I talked and they want me dead

DAVE: the CIA wants you dead? *confused* *concerned*

PAM: of course they want me dead and if I don't die, they'd kill my best friend *anxious* do you know what it means to leave in constant fear? 

DAVE: I know you're afraid but there's another way to sort it out

PAM: I'm not sure if facing them is the right thing but I need to run away from here

DAVE: where are you going?

PAM: I'm outta here now

Now that Pam is going out of the room 310, Dave follows her until he unexpectably meets Gareth and Sara outside the hospital and says: Gareth, did you write this note? Let me help you, please, immediately he hears a reply from one of them.

SARA: I'm not sure if someone can help them, I'm afraid that I'm another target for them and I'm a journalist

GARETH: I wrote the note because I'm about to run away from London, I wanna be everywhere but I don't wanna come back to my country

DAVE: I understand you, I know you're afraid but please let me help you at least now

PAM: it's dangerous Dave, I'm not sure if you could ever deal with it on your own

GARETH: what Pam said is right, it's dangerous and now which alias I should use, should I call myself with another name?

SARA: Gareth, please just listen to Dave

As the conversation goes on, Jennifer visits her daughter one more time and then go to the cafeteria when she suddenly sees the news, the poor woman finds out the two people who were living with her are the most wanted right now and she only wants to believe that is such a huge mistake, that was a misunderstanding but not the truth, there Jen feels absolutely shocked and realized why they lied and the reason they did it was because of this: whistleblowing! Minutes later, she goes out of the hospital and finds her husband there and says: I don't blame you for anything Pam and Gareth but what you did is brave and you shouldn't go to jail, tell me you're going to stay here for more days or at I hope that

PAM: it's not easy to talk about this but Gareth, Sara and I are thinking about running away from here 

JENNIFER: I'm afraid that someone catches you, please take care 

GARETH: thank you so much, how's Stella?

JENNIFER: she's better now, what are you going to do now? 

PAM: if there's a way to go, we'll find them and if it's the only one...I'm not sure if this would keep me alive after all

SARA: I'm afraid too, Jen mm...if you have a friend or someone else, please call that person and tell him/her that

JENNIFER: I'll see what I can do for you

 

Just in a second they hear a disturbing noise from far away, what is it? 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
